


Prośba Morrigan

by Sollat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Scissoring
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana ma w planie masturbację, ale niespodziewana prośba Morrigan sprawia, że może doświadczyć czegoś znacznie lepszego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prośba Morrigan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Morrigan's Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030078) by [Sollat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat)



Drużyna pod dowództwem Szarego Strażnika Aedana Couslanda kilka dni temu opuściła wioskę Lothering i skierowała się na północny zachód, w stronę Wieży Kręgu Maginów, gdzie ich przywódca miał zamiar uzyskać wsparcie Pierwszego Zaklinacza i jego podwładnych w walce z Plagą. Gdy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, drużyna rozbiła obóz, po czym każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami.

Leliana, niegdyś-bardka i od niedawna była świecka siostra zakonna, jak zwykle oddaliła się od obozu w poszukiwaniu strumienia, jeziorka czy innego zbiornika wodnego, by tam oddać się swojemu codziennemu rytuałowi. Składały się nań kąpiel (jej fereldeńscy towarzysze myli się rzadko, ale cóż innego spodziewać się po fereldeńczykach? ona większość życia mieszkała w Orlais i nauczyła się tam dbać o higienę), długie czesanie (skoro na szlaku niedane jej są ani drogie suknie, ani, co najgorsze, piękne buty, będzie miała przynajmniej odpowiednią fryzurę) i... masturbacja.

Leliana kończyła się właśnie czesać i powoli zaczynała już myśleć o kolejnej czynności. Nie da się ukryć, bardzo brakowało jej seksu. Jako bardka w Orlais nigdy nie mogła narzekać na brak kochanków, zarówno mężczyzn, jak i kobiet, oczywiście na czele z tą najważniejszą - Marjolaine. Była ona jej mentorką nie tylko w umiejętnościach barda - muzyce, poezji, oszustwie, skrytobójstwie itp. - ale i sztuce miłosnej, w której, Leliana musiała to przyznać, była prawdziwą mistrzynią; minstrelce ciężko było sobie przypomnień chociaż jeden przypadek, gdy podczas uprawiania seksu z tą kobietą nie osiągnęła orgazmu, doskonale pamiętała za to te kilka razy, gdy w chwilach największej przyjemności zmoczyła całe łóżko tryskającymi z niej sokami miłości.

Odkąd jednak parę temu Marjolaine zdradziła Lelianę, wrabiając w szpiegostwo polityczne, a ona sama przybyła do klasztoru w Lothering, by poszukać schronienia, spokoju i odkupienia, regularny seks się skończył. Mimo że Zakon nie zabraniał swoim świeckim członkom w zasadzie niczego (chociaż też do niczego nie zachęcał) jedyne, na co Leliana mogła liczyć od lotherińskich braci i sióstr było kilka nieśmiałych pocałunków skradzionych w ciemnych kątach klasztoru - ilekroć zaczynało się robić bardziej namiętnie, jej wybrańcy i wybranki natychmiast uciekały niczym spłoszone zwierzęta. Jedynych dłuższych pieszczot zaznała z mieszkającą w wiosce Bethany, ale nadopiekuńcza matka i tacyż bracia bardzo rzadko zostawiali ją samą i mogły się spotykać naprawdę sporadyczne. Leliana musiała więc radzić sobie sama i chociaż masturbacja była bardzo przyjemna, nie mogła to zastąpić głowy kochanki pomiędzy jej udami czy penisa kochanka w jej wnętrzu.

Rozmyślając o tym, Leliana odłożyła grzebień i zaczęła delikatne pieszczoty - jedna jej ręka powędrowała do piersi, a druga między nogi. Na razie nie zdejmowała swojej zakonnej szaty - fereldeńskie wieczory bywały chłodne i wolała nie pozbywać się ochrony przed zimnem, póki nie będzie wystarczająco rozpalona. Pieszcząc się przez materiał ubrania Leliana zastanawiała się, kto zostanie jej kochankiem w dzisiejszych fantazjach. Czy przypomni sobie upojne noce z Marjolaine? Będzie pierwszą kobietą byłego templariusza Alistaira? Pozwoli zapomnień o troskach Aedanowi, który interesował ją coraz bardziej z każdym dniem? A może pokaże świat lesbijskich doznań...

\- No, no, no, nie wiedziałam, że siostrzyczki bawią się ten sposób - odezwał się drwiący głos za jej plecami.

\- Tylko poprawiałam bieliznę, Morrigan - skłamała gładko Leliana (Gdybym tylko jeszcze jakąś miała - pomyślała. - Jakie to szczęście, że trening barda obejmuje nie tylko kłamanie, ale i zachowywanie zimnej krwi w każdej sytuacji.) i odwróciła się do towarzyszki.

Morrigan stała oparta o drzewo, piękna jak zawsze, wpatrując się w Lelianę niezwykłymi jasnożółtymi oczami, podkreślonymi fioletowym makijażem. Jej ciemne włosy, dzięki upięciu w kok odsłaniały regularne rysy twarzy i łabędzią szyję. Ubrana była w swój standardowy strój, który nie zostawiał wiele miejsca dla wyobraźni - czarne, obcisłe czarne spodnie oraz głęboko wydekoltowaną fioletową bluzkę, odsłaniającą z jednej strony spory fragment drobnych piersi i płaskiego brzuszka, a z drugiej górną część pleców; nie miała jednak na sobie ani ćwiekowanej spódniczki, którą nosiła na spodniach, ani swoich licznych, wyglądających na plemienne naszyjników. Nie da się ukryć, że Leliana nieco zazdrościła jej urody, mimo że wiedziała, że jej samej nic nie brakuje. Naturalne rude włosy przyciągały męczyżn, chcących sprawdzić, czy jest ruda również na dole, a duże niebieskie oczy i pełne usta nadawały jej twarzy niewinny wyraz, co poruszało opiekuńcze strony kobiecej natury. Dzięki treningowi bojowemu jej ciało zawsze było w formie, ale na szczęście nie utraciło kobiecych kształtów - Leliana miała większe piersi i pełniejsze biodra od Morrigan. Pomimo tej zazdrości wprost marzyła, by kiedyś pójść z nią na orlezjański bal, wcześniej dobierając jej fryzurę, suknię i buty, które pozwoliłyby jej lśnić jak nigdy dotąd - dobrze wiedziała jednak, że wyciągnięcie zmiennokształtnej Wiedźmy z Głuszy na tańce graniczyłoby z cudem.

Morrigan miała na twarzy swój zwykły drwiący uśmieszek i wydawała się rozluźniona, ale mimo to Leliana wyczuła, że w czarodziejce (a może czarownicy?) coś wręcz się gotuje - jako bardka musiała umieć rozpoznawać stany wewnętrzne i ukryte intencje. Postanowiła jednak zaczekać, aż to jej towarzyszka odezwie się pierwsza.

\- Niech ci będzie, poprawiałaś bieliznę - odezwała się Wiedźma po chwili ciszy. - Ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że masz spore doświadczenie w tych sprawach. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nikt nie jest tak rozpustny jak orlezjańscy bardowie.

\- Tak, mam doświadczenie w TYCH sprawach - odpowiedziała Leliana, drwiąc z niemożności wypowiedzenia przez Morrigan słowa "seks" (tak typowej dla fereldeńczyków, widać nawet dla tych mieszkających w Głuszy Korcari), ale puszczając jej zniewagę mimo uszu, ciekawa, dlaczego Wiedźma porusza ten temat. - Co to ma do rzeczy?

Przez parę sekund Morrigan nie odpowiedziała, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech, szybko podeszła do Leliany i uklękła naprzeciwko niej.

\- Naucz mnie się całować - poprosiła.

Lelianę aż zatkało. Nie było tajemnicą, że Wiedźma za nią nie przepadała. Nieustannie wyśmiewała jej oddanie Stwórcy, jej wizję i wszystko co wiązało się z Zakonem. Mimo to przychodziła teraz do niej z taką prośbą. Z drugiej strony, możliwe że Leliana była pierwszą kobietą mniej więcej w jej wieku, z którą udało się jej nawiązać jakąkolwiek więź. Młode orlezjanki często uczyły się całować z najbliższymi przyjaciółkami, a Leliana nie była tutaj wyjątkiem, jednak Morrigan przez całe życie mieszkała z matką w chatce w lesie i aż do tej pory nigdy nie opuściła jej na dłużej.

\- C...c...całować? - wykrztusiła wreszcie.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Morrigan. - Wstyd się przyznać, ale ja... nigdy tego nie robiłam. Niczego nie robiłam, chociaż, do Arcydemona, miałam okazję, choćby jako zwierzę. Jestem... dziewicą.

\- Przecież to nic złego być dziewicą... - próbowała pocieszyć ją Leliana.

\- Nie przerywaj mi, kiedy mówię! - Wiedźma na chwilę ponownie była dawną sobą, ale niemal od razu wróciła do nowej, bezbronnej pozy. - A teraz podoba mi się mężczyzna. I ja mu chyba... może... też. W końcu dojdzie do calowania, a ja obawiam się, że się tylko zbłaźnię - dokończyła i wstydliwie spuściła głowę.

Po tym wyznaniu Leliana na zewnątrz zachowała powagę, ale w duchu zaśmiała się do rozpuku. Proszę, proszę - pomyślała. - Co to zauroczenie robi z człowiekiem. Nawet taka wredna zołza jak Morrigan zachowuje się wtedy jak bezbronna dziewczynka. Któż to taki skradł jej serce? Na pewno nie Alistair, wyśmiewa go jeszcze bardziej niż mnie, a mimo tego, że kto się czubi, ten się lubi, ich niechęć do siebie wydaje się szczera. Stena często kokietuje, ale wyłącznie dla zirytowania go. Musi to więc być Aedan. No, no, mam konkurentkę. Mimo to, pocałunek z Morrigan? Marzyłam o tym nie raz, ba, dotykałam się wtedy nie raz. A na jednym pocałunku się zapewne nie skończy. Może nawet uda się doprowadzić do czegoś więcej? Hm, niby chyba zaczynam coś czuć do naszego przywódcy, ale on jest tam i w sumie nie wiem, czy mnie nie zechce, a Morrigan jest tu i jest chętna przynajmniej zacząć. Cóż, raz kozie śmierć.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała na głos, a Morrigan podniosła głowę. - Nauczę cię się całować.

\---------------------------------------

\- Och, to wprost wspaniale. Nienawidzę tego, że muszę zwracać się z tym do ciebie, ale nie mam wyboru - odpowiedziała Morrigan.

\- Uważaj na swój ton! - zripostowała Leliana. - Zgodziłam się cię nauczyć, ale zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie. Jako że to ja będę uczyć ciebie, a nie na odwrót, masz mnie, przynajmniej na ten czas, szanować. Nie będę tolerować twoich pyskówek.

\- Już dobrze, tylko się droczyłam. Nie denerwuj się - odpowiedziała Morrigan. - Po prostu jestem tym wszystkim strasznie wkurzona.

\- Dlatego też musisz się rozluźnić. Chodź, zrobię ci masaż - poleciła Leliana.

Morrigan zrobiła, jak kazała jej towarzywszka. Przysunęła się i odwróciła się do niej tyłem, saiadając na ugiętych nogach, Leliana mogła więc po raz pierwszy dobrze przyjrzeć się jej tyłeczkowi. Zwalczając pokusę klepnięcia go, klęknęła za Morrigan i położyła jej dłonie na ramionach, rozpoczynając masaż. Nie po raz pierwszy to robiła, bardowie musieli znać wiele sztuk, tak więc szybko poczuła, jak początkowo sztywne ramiona i kark czarodziejki zaczynają się rozluźniać. Gdy już była zadowolona z efektu, przysunęła usta do ucha Morrigan.

\- Pocałunek jest sztuką. Sztuką, którą tworzy dwoje artystów, dla widowni, którą stanowią oni sami - wyszeptała. - To nie tylko złączenie ciał, nie tylko złączenie umysłów, ale i złączenie dusz - kontynuowała. Prawdę mówiąc, nie były to jej słowa, cytowała jedną z orlezjańskich ballad miłosnych, dawno nauczyła się jednak, że działają one cuda podczas uwodzenia kobiet. - Niektórzy wierzą, że takie złączone dusze mogą się wtedy swobodnie przemieszczać między oboma ciałami, a nawet ulecieć do Stwórcy.

\- Spójrz na mnie - poleciła. Morrigan odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Lelianę oczami skrzącymi się od podniecenia. - Zamknij oczy - zamknęła. - Rozchyl usta - rozchyliła. - I daj się ponieść.

Bardka zaczęła delikatnie. Muśnięcie dolnej wargi. Przerwa. Muśnięcie górnej. Przerwa. Kiedy obie posmakowały już swoich ust, przyszło czas na prawdziwy pocałunek. Początkowo Morrigan była niezdarna, ale mimo tona szczęście nie przerywała całowania. Po paru chwilach podłapała już tempo, rytm i technikę Leliany i ich pocałunek z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz lepszy. Bardka poczuła, że czarodziejka zatraca się coraz bardziej i uznała, że to już odpowiedni moment, by wprowadzić ją w świat pocałunku z języczkiem, zwanego orlezjańskim. Kiedy jednak próbowała oderwać się od partnerki, by jej o tym powiedzieć, Morrigan położyła rękę na tyle jej głowy i przytrzymała ją w miejscu. Leliana nie zrezygnowała jednak ze swojego planu, tyle że zamiast słów użyła czynów i wsunęła język do ust partnerki. Przez ułamek sekundy Morrigan się zawahała, ale szybko domyśliła, co należy robić i odpowiedziała własnym językiem. Po paru chwilach czarodziejka przejąła inicjatywę i taniec języków przeniósł się do ust Leliany. Kobiety rozpoczęły wtedy pomiędzy swoimi ustami i językami walkę o dominację, ale niezależnie od tego, która wygrywał, obie czerpały z tego olbrzymią przyjemność.

Po paru minutach namiętnego całowania Leliana poczuła, że pora posunąć się dalej. Ponadto, do tej pory kobiety jeszcze nie zmieniły pozycji i bardce zaczynało się robić niewygodnie. Zdjęła ręcę z ramion Morrigan i przeniosła je na brzuch czarodziejki, pokryty cieniutką warstewką potu, świadczącą o tym, jak bardzo podniecona jest jego właścicielka. Następnie przytuliła ją mocno do siebie, czując przy tym, jak jej piersi rozkosznie rozpłaszczają się na plecach partnerki. Morrigan jednak sięgnęła po jej ręce i oderwała je od swojego ciała. Leliana, myśląc, że to już koniec, przerwała pocałunek i spojrzała na towarzyszkę.

\- Nie chcę ich tam - wyszeptała Morrigan, której wyraz twarzy wcale nie wskazywał, że ma dość pieszczot. - Chcę je tutaj - dodała i przeniosła dłonie partnerki na swoje piersi.

Na to wyznanie Leliana tylko się zalotnie uśmiechnęła. Udało się! Przez cały czas wspólnej podróży Morrigan nie zdradzała żadnych oznak pociągu do innych kobiet, a do Leliany w szczególności, bardka dawno nauczyła się jednak, że w wypadku wielu kobiet wystarczą odpowiednie słowa, masaż czy rozpoczęty z czystej ciekawości pocałunek, by obudzić lesbijską stronę ich natury, która, wierzyła, drzemie, chociaż czasem głęboko ukryta, w każdej z nich.

Nie miała jednak dużo czasu na rozmyślania, gdyż po chwili czarodziejka ponownie ją pocałowała i wszelkie świadome myśli o sprawach pobocznych uleciały w dal. Leliana mogła być dumna ze swojej "uczennicy" - Morrigan wykazała wielki talent do całowania i chociaż robiła to w zasadzie drugi raz w życiu, bardka nie mogłaby się przyczepić do jej techniki. Zamiast tego, zajęła się piersiami Wiedźmy, wcześniej rozchylając jej bluzkę i stanik, by mieć do nich pełny dostęp. Przez ten czas, dłonie Morrigan delikatnie przytrzymywały jej nadgarstki, jakby czarodziejka bała się, że w innym wypadku bardka je zabierze. Początkowo Leliana pieściła obie piersi starannie omijając sutki, aby powoli budować u kochanki podniecenie, a kiedy wreszcie wzięła je między palce i uszczypnęła, z ust Morrigan wydobył się głośny jęk rozkoszy podszytej przyjemnym bólem. Korzystając z tego, że dzięki temu jej usta są wolne, Leliana natychmiast przeniosła je na szyję czarodziejki - dobrze wiedziała, ze to jeden z najczulszych punktów kobiecego ciała. Całując ją, ponownie poczuła dłoń Morrigan w swoich włosach, co poczytała sobie za komplement. Delitatnie ugryzła wtedy swoją kochankę, co zostało nafgrodzone kolejnym jękiem. Jako że jej prawa ręka była już wolna, powoli przesunęła ją w dół i drapiąc po drodze brzuszek czarodziejki dotarła do jej krocza. Wsuwając dłoń pod spodnie i majteczki czarodziejki natychmiast poczułą lepką wilgoć, co dobitnie świadczyło o tym, że Morrigan była już gotowa na następny krok.

Zanim jednak Leliana posunęła się dalej, cofnęła rękę i skierowała ją w stronę własnej szaty, którą podciągnęła na biodra tak, by odsłonić pupę i, przede wszystkim, krocze, a następnie przylgnęła cipką do pupy Morrigan. Następnie powróciła do majtek czarodziejki i tym razem od razu wsunęłóa w nią jeden palec. Obserwowała przy tym twarz kochanki - w reakcji na nowy bodziec dotychczas przymknięte oczy Morrigan szeroko się otworzyły. Jako że czarodziejka nie protestowała, Leliana dodała drugi palec, a po chwili odnalazła kciukiem łechtaczkę kochanki. Jednocześnie zaczęła ocierać się cipką o jej pupę. Od tej pory liczyła się już tylko przyjemność. Jedną ręką Leliana pieściła cipkę Morrigan, a drugą cały czas zajmowała się jej lewą piersią, natomiast usta odnajdowały coraz to nowe punkty rozkoszy na jej szyi. Czarodziejka w ogóle przestała się krępować i nie powstrzymywała jęków rozkoszy. Jednocześnie sięgnęła za siebie i odnalazłą pupę Leliany, po czym mocno chwyciła jej pośladki i przycisnęła ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej.

Po chwili jęki Leliany dołączyły do jęków Morrigan - przyjemności bardce dostarczała jej nie tylko własna cipka, ocierająca się o zgrabny tyłeczek Wiedźmy, ale, może przede wszystkim, rozkosz kochanki, o której tak długo marzyła. Oderwała swoje usta od szyi towarzyszki, po czym zbliżyła je do jej ucha - sama uwielbiała słuchać jęków rozkoszy i wiedziała, że to dodatkowy, bardzo przyjemny bodziec. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać - po paru minutach Morrigan nagle przestała jęczeć, a Leliana z jednej strony poczuła, jak cipka kochanki zaciska się na jej palcach, a z drugiej, jak paznokcie Wiedźmy wbijają się w jej pośladki. Czarodziejka wyprężyła się na chwilę, po czym nieomal bezwładnie zawisła w ramionach Leliany. Ta ułożyłą ją delikatnie na ziemi, ale nie przestawała ocierać się o jej pupę - też chciała skończyć orgazmem. Wiedziała jednak, że samo ocieranie się, choć niewątpliwie przyjemne, nie wystarczy. Dlatego też jedną ręką, tą samą, która jeszcze przed chwilą znajodwała się w majtkach Morrigan, sięgnęła do własnej cipki, a drugą wsparła się tak, by jej cały ciężar nie spoczywał na barkach kochanki. Wprawne palce bardki natychmiast skierowały się w stronę łechtaczki i zaczęły ją intensywnie pieścić, co w połączeniu z ocieraniem się o kształtny tyłeczek sprawiło jej olbrzymią przyjemność. Już po paru sekundach osiągnęła upragniony orgazm, który podkreśliła głośnym jękiem. Gdy tylko otrząsnęła się z niego i odzyskała pełną kontrolę nad ciałem, wygładziła szatę i położyła się na wznak obok Morrigan.

\- Nareszcie - pomyślała. - Koniec celibatu. Nie wątpiła, że to nie jest ich ostatnie zbliżenie.

\---------------------------------------

Po kilku chwilach patrzenia w gwiazdy Leliana odwróciła się w stronę Morrigan i zauważyła, że czarodziejka także się jej przygląda. Z naturalnie zarumienionymi policzkami i rozburzoną fryzurą wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle.

\- No, moja uczennico, dobrze się spisałaś, zasłużyłaś na najwyższą ocenę - zażartowała. - Chyba możemy zakończyć na dziś.

\- Co? - Morrigan podniosła głowę i wsparła się na ugiętych rękach. Wyglądała na szczerze zdumioną. - Jak to zakończyć?

\- Nie chciałabyś pójść do tego mężczyzny, o którym mówiłaś i pokazać mu, czego się nauczyłaś? - spytała bardka.

\- Po co? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Wiedźma. Następnie przysunęła się do Leliany i zalotnym tonem dodała: - On jest tam i w sumie nie wiem, czy mnie zechce, a ty jesteś tutaj i już zaczęłyśmy.

Zabawne... - przeszło przez myśl Lelianie. - Niedawno pomyślałam o tym samym... Nie miała jednak czasu się zastanawiać, gdyż Morrigan pochyliła się nad nią i złożyła na jej ustach kolejny pocałunek. Był on jeszcze bardziej namiętny niż poprzednie i bardka nie mogła odpowiedzieć inaczej niż w ten sam sposób. Pozwoliła Morrigan na nacieszenie się dominacją w pieszczotach, ale po paru chwilach naparła na nią i razem przetoczyły się tak, że teraz to Leliana była na górze. Nagle przez głowę przeszła jej myśl, że przecież bluzka Morrigan odsłania plecy i czarodziejce musi być niewygodnie z tymi wszystkimi kamyczkami czy roślinkami wbijającymi się w jej ciało. Przerwała na chwilę pocałunek i podniosła się na klęczki, ale Morrigan natychmiast podążyła za nią i ponownie wpiła swoje usta w usta bardki, która nie miała wyboru, jak zaangażować się w kolejny parominutowy pocałunek. W końcu jednak udało jej się uwolnić swoje wargi, jednocześnie przytrzymując kochankę na odległość wysuniętych ramion.

\- Poczekaj - powiedziała, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał zarówno stanowczo, jak i zalotnie. - Posłanie z mchu i liści może i brzmi romantycznie, ale wolę przygotować dla nas coś chociaż trochę wygodniejszego.

Po tych słowach wstała i ściągnęła swoją zakonną szatę. Była ona w niektórych miejscach nieco wilgotna od potu, ale nie ździwiło to Leliany - uprawianie miłości i odczuwanie przyjemności wymagało niejakiego wysiłku. Na jej skórę prawie natychmiast wystąpiły lekkie dreszcze, ale było to przyjemną odmianą po cieple i rozpaleniu pocałunkami i seksem. Bardka rozłożyła szatę na ziemi i stwierdziła, że to w zupełności wystarczy im dwóm za posłanie - zakonne ubrania były w zasadzie nieco za duże w stosunku do swoich posiadaczek (posiadaczy zresztą też), aby chociaż częściowo ukryć szczegóły ich nieraz bardzo zgrabnych figur. Gdy skończyła, gestem zaprosiła Morrigan do "łoża". Ta się jednak nie poruszyła, wpatrując się w bardkę jak urzeczona.

\- Na Arcydemona - wydusiła z siebie. - Jesteś taka zgrabna! Nie widać tego w tym twoim pokutnym worze ani w zbrojach.

Leliana, mimo że wiedziała u swojej urodzie, zarumieniła się na te słowa.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała. - Ty również jesteś bardzo piękna. Marzyłam o tobie, odkąd cię ujrzałam - wyznała.

\- I jeszcze nie widziałaś mnie w pełnej krasie - Morrigan wstała, a na jej ustach pojawił się zalotny uśmiech. - Musimy to nadrobić - dodała i szybkim ruchem zdjęła bluzkę i stanik. Jej skóra lśniła w świetle księżyca, dodając jej nieziemskiego uroku, a sterczące sutki domagały się pieszczot. Powoli, kołysząc biodrami, zbliżyła się do Leliany. Pochyliła się, ujęła jej twarz w dłonie i pocałowała ją krótko. - Spodnie są jednak zbyt obcisłe i mogę potrzebować pomocy - wyszeptała jej do ucha, po czym położyła się na rozłożonej szacie.

Leliana nie pozwoliła Morrigan długo czekać. Gdy tylko czarodziejka się położyła, bardka natychmiast znalazła się u jej stóp. Ujęła w dłonie jej prawy but, po czym z niejakim trudem go zdjęła, uwalniając stópkę Wiedźmy. Natychmiast wzięła do ust jej palce i zaczęła je ssać, po czym obcałowała resztę stopy. Następnie położyła ją sobie na lewej piersi i pieściła się nią przez chwilę. Później zrobiła podobnie z drugą stopą kochanki: zdjęła z niej but, possała palce, obcałowała i użyła do popieszczenia prawej piersi. Po wszystkim zajęła się spodniami Morrigan - rzeczywiście były one obcisłe i zazdrośnie strzegły powierzonego im ciała. Kiedy je zdjęła, Wiedźma rozszerzyła szeroko nogi, a oczom Leliana ukazała się jej kompletnie wygolona - co zresztą wiedziała, biorąc pod uwagę ich wcześniejsze pieszczoty - cipka. Nad swoim kroczem bardka zawsze zostawiała kępkę rudych włosów, nie tylko dlatego, że uważała je za swój atut i nie chciała się ich kompletnie pozbywać, ale także dla tego, że było to dość ryzykowne - operowanie brzytwą tak blisko tak ważnej części ciała mogło być niebezpieczne; wspomagajace się magią depilującą czarodziejki nie miały takiego problemu i często goliły się całkowicie.

Leliana ominęła jednak na razie ten skarb i położyła się na czarodziejce tak, by móc ją ponownie pocałować. Dzięki temu, że obie kobiety były bardzo podobnego wzrostu, ich ciała pasowały do siebie idealnie i nie tylko ich usta, ale także i piersi, brzuszki i cipki przylgnęły do siebie. Bardka opanowała jednak pokusę ocierania się o kochankę, a i Morrigan musiała mieć co innego w planach, gdyż sama nic nie spróbowała. Po paru minutach znakomitego jak zwykle pocałunku Leliana zakończyła go, po czym jej usta udały się na zwiedzanie ciała czarodziejki. Zaczęły od znanej już sobie szyi, po czym szybko przeszły na dekolt i zrgabne piersi. Tam zatrzymały się na dużo dłużej. Ponownie jak podczas ich pieszczot rękami, tak i teraz Leliana początkowo omijała sutki, by potem zająć się wyłącznie nimi: przygryzała delikatnie jasne aureole kochanki i ssała jej brodawki niczym dziecko matczyne piersi. Gdy już się nasyciła tą częścią ciała, powędrowała z ustami na brzuszek, który Morrigan miała idealny - płaski, ale nie umięśniony, pokryty miękką, delikatną skórą. Nie dane było jej jednak pieścić zbyt długo, gdyż dłonie Wiedźmy ujęły jej głowę i delikatnie popchnęły dalej w dół. Leliana nie miała więc innego wyboru, jak wreszcie zająć się cipką Morrigan - nawet jednak jeśli by miała, to i tak nie podjęłaby innej decyzji. Wargi sromowe czarodziejki były już wilgotne od śluzu, który bardka natychmiast zlizała, czując w ustach jego słony, podniecający sma. Następnie delikatnie je rozchyliła i zaczęła językiem pieścić różowe wnętrze kochanki. Przysłuchując się jej podniecającym jękom, lizała jej cipkę, co jakiś czas zapuszczając się językiem na łechtaczkę, co zawsze wywoływało głośne westchnięcie. Kiedy jednak poczuła, że Morrigan jest bliska orgazmu, nagle przerwała pieszczoty.

\- Co jest? - zdziwiła się czarodziejka. - Dlaczego przestałaś? To było takie przyjemne, rób mi tak jeszcze - dodała rozkazującym tonem.

\- Chcę, byśmy tym razem szczytowały razem - wyjaśniła Leliana. - Ale musisz mnie najpierw... rozgrzać.

\- Jak? - Morrigan wyraźnie się uspokoiła.

\- Tak samo, jak ja Ciebie - wyjaśniła z figlarnym uśmiechem. - Tylko trochę... inaczej.

\- Inaczej? - zaciekawiła się Wiedźma. - To znaczy...

Leliana nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie. Zamiast tego wstała i podeszła do głowy Morrigan, klękając tak, by jej cipka znalazła się na wysokości ust czarodziejki.

\- O, właśnie tak - powiedziała.

Morrigan na to tylko się uśmiechnęła i natychmiast zabrała się do pieszczot. Leliana była ciekawa, czy czarodziejka wykaże do orlezjańskiego seksu taki sam talent, jak do orlezjańskiego całowania i szybko okazało się, że tak. Nie używając rąk, Wiedźma "wwierciła" się językiem do wnętrza kochanki. Poczynając od dołu, przesuwała się w stronę góry cipki i gdy tylko odkryła, gdzie znajduje się łechtaczka Leliany, zajęła się prawie wyłącznie nią, jednocześnie sięgajac dłońmi do piersi bardki. Zaczęła je intensywnie pieścić, nie tylko masując i ściskając, ale także delikatnie drapiąc co jakiś czas. Leliana, mimo że trzeźwe myślenie przychodziło jej teraz z wielkim trudem wiedziała, że długo tak nie wytrzyma, dlatego sięgnęła do tyłu i zaczęła delikatnie pieścić dłonią cipkę partnerki. Nowe fale przyjemności spowolniły nieco język Morrigan, jednak Leliana wcale nie miała zamiaru doprowadzić jej do szczytu - chciała jednak utrzymać jej podniecenie na tym samym poziomie, co jej własne. Kiedy poczuła, że już czas, podniosła się, przerywając pieszczoty i powiedziała:

\- Teraz nauczę cię czegoś, co nazywamy tribadizmem - powiedziała, jednocześnie chichocząc w duchu ze swego mentorskiego tonu. - To najlepszy fragment kobiecego seksu, gdyż umożliwia pełne zjednoczenie i jednoczesne osiągnięcie przyjemności - Nie pytaj, co to dokładnie jest, zaraz przekonasz się na własnej skórze - dodała.

Mówiąc to, przesunęła się wzdłuż ciała Morrigan, aż dotarła do jej rozłożonych nóg. Ustawiając się tak, by ich nogi się skrzyżowały, opuściła się i dotknęła swoim kroczem cipki czarodziejki. Ta natychmiast zorientowała się, o co chodzi i uniosła na łokciach, także chcąc pełnić w seksie aktywną rolę. Obie zaczęły poruszać się jednocześnie sprawiając, że ich mokre cipki ocierały się o siebie. Od tej chwili nie musiały się już powstrzymywać. Ich ruchy, początkowo skoordynowane, zaczęły coraz bardziej tracić na płynności, kiedy jednak jedna z nich słabła, druga natychmiast wzmagała tempo. Tak samo jak ich biodra, tak wkrótce ich jęki osiągnęły idealną równowagę, tak, że ani przez chwilę w okolicy nie było cicho. Po paru minutach Leliana poczuła nadchodzący orgazm, a po spojrzeniu na twarz Morrigan była pewna, że również czarodziejka jest bliska szczytu. Przyspieszyła więc tempo i wkrótce poczuła obezwładniającą falę największej przyjemności. Obie kobiety wyprężyły się i krzyknęły nieomal jednocześnie, po czym zmęczone opadły na posłanie. Obie głośnio oddychały, napawając się chwilą i pielęgnując ostatnie echa wspólnie przeżytego orgazmu. Po chwili Morrigan podniosła się z posłania i położyła się obok partnerki, zbliżając swoje usta do jej warg i rozpoczynając delikatny pocałunek, dokładnie taki, jakiego bardka pragnęła w tej chwili. Nie dane jej jednak było długo się tym cieszyć.

\- Leliana? - usłyszała męski głos. - Co tu się dzieje?

\---------------------------------------

Na to zdanie Leliana zerwała się jak oparzona, zakryła ręką intymne części spojrzała w stronę mówiącego. Okazał się nim Aedan Cousland, Szary Strażnik i przywódca drużyny, do której należały ona i Morrigan. Miał na sobie pełny pancerz, a po jego mieczu ściekała oślepiająco biała substancja o konsystencji przypominającej krew. Jego twarz wyrażała zdumienie i, co dziwne, przerażenie, za to ciężko byłoby doszukać się na niej choćby śladów podniecenia.

\- No, tego jeszcze tutaj nie widziałem - dodał ciszej.

Leliana, wciąż przerażona faktem, że zostały z Morrigan przyłapane, wymacała swoją szatę i pociągnęła, chcąć się okryć, jednak coś ją blokowało. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i ujrzała czarodziejkę wciąż spokojnie spoczywającą na posłaniu, w swobodnej pozie i z zalotnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Witaj, Aedan - wymruczała. - Chcesz się przyłączyć? Dwie seksowne kobiety, gotowe na każde twoje skinienie. To będzie najlepsze doświadczenie w twoim życiu. Oczywiście, o ile Leliana się zgodzi. Zgodzisz się, prawda, słodziutka? - mówiąc to, klęknęła i przybliżyła się do Leliany, chcąc ja pocałować. Bardka ją jednak powstrzymała. Mimo, że taka sytuacja pojawiała się już w jej fantazjach, coś było nie tak.

\- Dlaczego jesteś w zbroi? Coś się stało? Zostaliśmy zaatakowani? Dlaczego nic nie słyszałam? I co to za substancja na twoim mieczu?

\- Leliano, posłuchaj mnie uważnie - bardka nigdy nie widziała Aedana w tym stanie. - Jestem w zbroi, ponieważ Wieża Kręgu została opanowana przez Plugawców i Magów Krwi.

\- Ale, jak to? - zaooponowała Leliana. - Przecież nie dotarliśmy jeszcze do Wieży! Zaledwie parę dni temu opuściliśmy Lothering!

\- Owszem, dotarliśmy do Wieży. Podczas jej oczyszczania zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Demona Lenistwa i uwięzieni w Pustce. To, co widzisz na moim mieczu, to eteryczna krew zamieszkujących ją istot.

\- Co to za brednie ciśniesz do głowy naszej biednej Leliany! - próbowała mu przerwać Morrigan. - O kogo jesteś tak zazdrosny? O mnie czy o nią? Przeżyłyśmy razem coś cudownego, a ty próbujesz to zniszczyć? Mógłbyś zamiast tego się do nasz przyłączyć! Nasze połączenie stałoby się godne pieśni!

\- Leliano, proszę, pomyśl przez chwilę - nie ustępował Cousland. - Czy pamiętasz, jak się tu znalazłaś?

\- Co to za pytanie! - odfuknęła Leliana. - Odłączyłam się od Was po rozpoczęciu obozu, jak codziennie, by zaznać kąpieli i... innych rzeczy. Później dołączyła do mnie Morrigan i poprosiła mnie...

\- No właśnie, jak codziennie! - prawie krzyknął Aedan. - Czy więc pamiętasz to, jak znalazłaś się w tym miejscu dzisiaj, czy też uzupełniasz luki w pamięci wspomnieniami przeszłych wydarzeń? A Morrigan? Przecież ona cię nie znosi, zresztą jak nikogo. Nawet jeśli pociągałyby ją kobiety, nie przyszłaby do ciebie. Ale jej uroda, jej seksapil na pewno ci się spodobały, na pewno o niej marzyłaś. Teraz te marzenia wykorzystuje Demon Pożądania!

\- Demon Pożądania? - Leliana już nie była pewna, co myśleć. Fakt, nie pamiętam, jak się tu znalazła dzisiaj, ale przecież musiało to być tak, jak codziennie. Ale Morrigan... Nie, o tym wolała nie myśleć. Skupiła się więc na odwzorowaniu swoich kroków. Szybko przeszła przez cały seks z Wiedźmą i wróciła do końca czesania. Ale samo czesanie i kąpiel, nie mówiąc już o opuszczeniu obozu. Zero. Wytężała pamięć coraz bardziej i przypomniała sobie wrażenie senności, tak wielkiej, jakiej przedtem nie czuła.

\- Demon Lenistwa! - zakrzyknęła, widząc nagle przed oczyma wysokiego, wykrzywionego Plugawca. - Wynne! Gregor! Pamiętam, Aedan, pamiętam Wieżę - spojrzała w stronę Morrigan. - A ty, ty nie jesteś Morrigan, nie możesz nią być!

Gdy tylko to powiedziała, świat wokół niej nagle się zmienił. Powietrze stało się nieruchome, kontury utraciły ostrość, kolory wyblakły, a wszystko zaczęło wyglądać jak utkane z mgły. Z kolei tam, gdzie przed chwilą na jej zakonnej szacie leżała Morrigan, spoczywała wśród bezwładnie porozrzucanych elementów pancerza i broni fioletowoskóra kobieta o idealnych piersiach i nieziemsko urodziwej twarzy, której atrakcyjności nie szkodziły nawet wystające z czoła rogi, pazurzaste dłonie i stopy czy wyrastający z dolnych partii pleców ogon. Istota wstała z gracją, po czym uniosła się na kilka cali w powietrze.

\- Głupcy! - zakrzyknęła. - Oferowałam wam wieczną rozkosz! Ale odrzuciliście moją wspaniałomyślną propozycję! Dlatego też musicie zginąć!

Kiedy skończyła swą tyradę, w ziemi pojawiły się nagle płonące doły, z których wypełzło kilka bezkształtnych, ognistych demonów - Demonów Gniewu. Aedan rozejrzał się uważnie

\- Moi słudzy, zabijcie wojownika! - rozkazała Demonica. - Moją kochanką zajmę się sama. Lelianko, jesteś gotowa na ostre rżnięcie?

Na polecenie swej pani Demony Gniewu natychmiast rzuciły się na Aedana, odcinając go od Leliany. Bardka musiała poradzić więc sobie sama. Demonica była jednak za blisko jej ekwipunku, by mogła się do niego bezpiecznie dostać. Zanim wymyśliła jakiś sposób, przeciwniczka złożyła ręce, szykując się do rzucenia czaru. Leliana odskoczyła w ostatniej chwili i poczuła tylko delikatny chłód - gdyby się nie ruszyła, obecnie byłby z niej lodowy posąg.

\- Aedan, potrzebuję broni! - krzyknęła. - Jakiejkolwiek, szybko!

\- Łap! - Szary Strażnik zdzielił jednego z demonów rękojeścią, drugiego odepchnął tarczą, przerzucił miecz do drugiej ręki i wyciągnął sztylet i rzucił go przyjaciółce. Ta złapała go zręcznie i obróciła się szybko, ciskając nim prosto w twarz Demonicy. Istota zgrabnie uniknęła pocisku, ale te kilka sekund, które jej to zajęło, wystarczyło. Leliana wystartowała już w momencie rzutu i bez zastanowienia pobiegła w stronę przeciwniczki, po czym kopnęła ją z wyskoku tak mocno, że ta odleciała na kilka metrów, dając bardce szansę chwycenia łuku i kołczanu. Kobieta zręcznie uniknęła kolejnego magicznego stożka, tym razem elektrycznego, po czym zaczęła szyć z łuku najszybciej jak umiała - chodziło jej nie tyle o trafienie przeciwniczki, co przede wszystkim o jej zdekoncentrowanie. I to się jej udało - odbijając kolejne ataki, Demonica nie mogła przejść do ofensywy, a jej obrona stawała się coraz bardziej niezdarna. W końcu jedna ze strzał przedostała się przez barierą i trafiła ją w biodro, a kolejna przeorała skórę na skroni i lśniącobiała krew zalała jej oczy. Gdy ją wytarła, tuż przed sobą zobaczyła Lelianę.

\- Dzięki za orgazm, suko - wysyczała bardka i z całej siły kopnęła Demonicę w krocze. Istota zwinęła się z bólu, a Leliana nie miała ochoty czekać, aż jej przejdzie - naciągnęła łuk i z bliskiej odległości wpakowała jej strzałę prosto w oko. Trafiona potworzyca wydała z siebie krzyk podejrzanie przypominający jęk rozkoszy, wyprężyła się i opadła bezwładnie na ziemię.

Bardka natychmiast odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi Aedan i zobaczyła, że Szary Strażnik stoi wśród skwierczących kupeł popiołu, które niewątpliwie jeszcze niedawno były jego przeciwnikami.

\- Znakomicie sobie poradziłaś - pochwalił towarzyszkę. - Musisz częściej ruszać do bitwy ubrana jedynie w kołczan - zażartował.

\- Tak, ty też tego spróbuj - odpowiedziała Leliana. - Swoboda ruchu, którą to oferuje, jest niezastąpiona.

\- He, no cóż, zobaczymy. Teraz jednak się ubierz. Uwolniłem już pozostałych z ich własnych koszmarów. Chyba nie chcesz, by zobaczyli cię w tym stroju? Chociaż, skoro jest wśród nich Morrigan, może tego właśnie pragniesz...

\- Bardzo śmieszne - odparła zirytowana. - Nie powiesz innym, prawda? O tym, co tu zobaczyłeś?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział poważnym tonem Aedan. - Każdy ma prawo zachować własne sny tylko dla siebie. A teraz, do zobaczenia!

\- Jak to, do zoba... - zaczęła Leliana, ale nagle poczuła się dziwnie, jakby się rozpływała. Po chwili spostrzegła, że ogarnia ją białe światło - chciała mu się wyrwać, ale nic to nie dawało. Gdy odzyskała swobodę ruchu, zobaczyła obok siebie Aedana, Morrigan i Wynne, Starszą Zaklinaczkę Kręgu, którą spotkali na parterze Wieży i która postanowiła im pomóc w jej oczyszczeniu. Naprzeciwko nich stał poskręcany Demon Lenistwa - ten sam, który uwięził ich w Pustce. Aedan wydał rozkaz i wszyscy ruszyli do ataku.

\---------------------------------------

Gdy już drużyna pod dowództwem Szarego Strażnika Aedana Couslanda oczyściła Wieżę Kręgu, zabiła zbuntowanego maga Uldreda i uzyskała wsparcie Pierwszego Zaklinacza Irvingaw walce z Plagą, przyszedł czas na powrót do obozu i przekazanie tym, którzy zostali z tyłu, szczegółów najnowszej przygody. Oczywiście, wszystkich najbardziej interesowała Pustka i to, co się komu "śniło".

\- Mnie Demon pokazał martwe dzieci, których, inaczej niż w rzeczywistości, nie zdołałam ochronić - wyznała Wynne. - To był dewastujący widok, gdyby nie ten tutaj Szary Strażnik, nigdy bym się nie wydostała.

\- U mnie za to Demon spartolił robotę - powiedziała Morrigan. - Próbował użyć mojej matki i nie wiadomo czemu założył, że się na to nabiorę. Oczywiście, nie nabrałam się. A biorąc pod uwagę jej rzekome kontakty z Demonami, powinny one umieć stworzyć jej wiarygodną kopię.

\- U mnie było coś pomiędzy - dodał Aedan. - Demon postawił mnie przed oblicze Duncana w Fortecy Weisshaupt, który próbował mi wmówić, że pokonaliśmy tę i wszystkie następne Plagi. Gdy jednak zacząłem drążyć temat, nie wytrzymał i próbował mnie zabić.

\- A tobie co się śniło, Leliana? - zainteresował się Alistair.

\- Zakon, którego nigdy nie opuściłam - odrzekła bardka. - Na szczęście pojawił się Aedan i przypomniał mi o mojej wizji, co pozwoliło mi się otrząsnąć.

Mówiąc to, zerknęła na dziedzica Couslandów. Kiwał on głową, potwierdzając jej słowa. Już nigdy więcej nie poruszyli tego tematu.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że udało się Was nieco zaskoczyć. Zdecydowałem się na takie zakończenie, ponieważ z jednej strony slash Laliana/Morrigan bardzo mnie kręci, a z drugiej chciałem napisać historię, którą można spokojnie osadzić w kontinuum.
> 
> Oczywiście, wszelkie oceny i komentarze mile widziane.


End file.
